One Night
by slavedriver2008
Summary: Almost ten years after the incident in the book, everyone seems to move on with their happily ever afters – except for Yui and Keisuke. Will they be true to their hearts before its too late? COMPLETE and EDITED!
1. If I could, I would

This is my first FY fanfic. Crazy that I just wrote one _waaaay_ after it hit mainstream television. Then again, its followers like me who elevates a fad to a classic. ;) Oh please please review this piece! I edited this piece hopefully with a keener eye, but if you see any misplaced adjectives, misspelled words, or anything of the likes, please do tell me asap. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FY, I'm just a fan of the great Yuu Watase.

**--**

**If I could, I would**

By Slavedriver2008

"Aren't these too many, Miaka?" Keisuke asked as Miaka placed plates of different food on the table. He had become used to eating over at his sister's house over the past days. There were numerous reasons for this and topping the list was the fact that he was financially unstable. Besides, he was not in the mood to cook tonight—he never enjoyed his cooking anyway.

"No, they're not." Miaka said happily. "I have a special guest tonight." His brown eyes brightened.

"Wow, I appreciate all these, but really, you don't have to." Keisuke teased.

"Who said these are for you?" Miaka rolled her eyes. "And why are you here again? You've been eating dinner here since two days ago!" Miaka looked at him with disbelief. How can she not? Keisuke was employed and earning and he even bought his own house last month!

Keisuke smiled. "Well…my budget is a bit tight this month, and I miss your cooking _imouto-san_." He joked.

"Why don't you just get married?" Taka appeared in the dining room, fresh from the shower. Keisuke grunted. "You're 27, you're not getting any younger."

"_Nani_…"

"That's right _onii-chan_," Miaka said, placing another plate on the table. "You have so many girlfriends before, but why are you still single? And I thought you're the first to settle down…"

"And why drain your savings in that house if you don't have anyone to go home to?" Taka asked, not really intending it as a question. "Keisuke, my friend, you need someone to take care of you. Or else, you're doomed to eat instant noodles all your life!"

"Ouch man, please." Keisuke reacted. All this marriage conversation had been nibbling on his nerves for months now. He was single. It was a fact. But it was a truth not worth talking about. Or even mentioning. Come on, he's a guy, guys have longer marriageable ages than women. He can still marry a beautiful accomplished woman by the time he reached his 40s.

But the underlying implications of the _truth _were hard to ignore. Yes, there were nights when he too asked why settling down never crossed his mind. And he equally wondered why the hell he bought a house, when his coaching job barely kept him alive. A familiar face appeared in his thoughts, but before he can dwell on the figure, he shook them away.

"Quit joking and just get married _ne_?" Taka said, fully comfortable in his seat. "Start your own family. It's much much more fulfilling than any career, you know." Keisuke looked at his friend and found him smiling, contentment evident in his features. He was after all married to the woman he loved with his life and they now have a two year old son to complete the picture of a happy family.

Miaka approached the table to add another plate and arranged it. Whoever this guest was, she's getting a very welcoming dinner. Miaka cooks well, maybe because she loves eating. She smiled at her husband and planted a kiss on his lips. Keisuke wanted to puke, more than that, he felt nostalgic and…jealous?

"Awww. How sweet." He smirked and the couple gave him sharp looks. He raised his hand as surrender. Those two were a force to be reckoned with, really. "Take your time, I'm going to smoke." Keisuke stood up and headed for the veranda. He closed the sliding door, unwilling to let the smoke inside the house. He pulled a slightly crumpled cigarette from his pocket and lit it. A circling line of smoke floated in the open air and for a while, Keisuke lost all thoughts and let himself drift with it.

Keisuke sighed when he realized he spaced out. Truth be told, he envied his sister. Miaka and Taka fought to be happy. He knew their story quite well, read it. It had been a decade after Miaka's experience in the universe of the four gods. Eight years since she met Taka Sukunami, Tamahome's other self, six since they got married and started a family. _And five years since… _A face appeared in his thoughts and the fleeting feeling he had been keeping for years haunted him.

He smiled, a gloomy one he had been accustomed to for the longest time spread over his face. Thousands of questions appeared in his consciousness, triggering a replay of memories he couldn't tear away from, awakening emotions he had been trying to subdue for as long as he can remember.

Keisuke lighted another stick and cleared his thoughts. One by one, he dispersed the images. It was useless to think of the past now. What happened in the past was part of the past. He cannot live piteously and somberly; He had to face the world, even if it meant being alone. But still, heaviness tugged at his heart. He closed his eyes and a sensation returned to his thoughts.

Memories betrayed him. And worst, it brought back the same emotions. Memories usually remind images, scenes—never feelings. But his case proved otherwise. He remembered everything: the bluish light that reflected in a pair of intense deep ocean eyes, the shadows that betrayed his emotions, the feeling of lips pressing against softness. He remembered the way his mouth explored another's in a fiery passionate dance. He recalled the kiss, as vivid as it happened yesterday even if it occurred five years ago.

_Snap out of it, Yuuki. It's just one kiss…_

"Hey, you okay there?" Taka broke Keisuke's reverie. "Your cigarette is already out." The man, his friend, walked toward the veranda while Keisuke lit another slightly crumpled stick. He offered him one but he shook his head. "I stopped smoking when Toru was born."

"You changed a lot when you got married and when you had that kid." Keisuke stated, trying to get his act together in a short amount of time. He was not sure whether to thank Taka for cutting the flow of thoughts or to hate him for ruining the only moment he allowed himself to wander. It was not often that he gave in to simpler pleasures, though most of the time he regretted doing so.

"I guess things happen even if you have plans." He smiled at him, his eyes gleaming. "You're thinking of her aren't you?"

Keisuke' did not bulge. "Who?" He asked nonchalantly.

Taka sniggered. "You know who." Keisuke stood silent, relishing his stick of nicotine. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about her…after that searing kiss…" Taka teased.

This caught Keisuke off guard. "What?" _How did he…?_

Taka sighed. "Don't deny it, man. I've seen it myself." Taka whistled. "That one was better than the movies."

"Stop it." Keisuke said, pulse racing. He was unaware that anyone knew his secret. He kept it for years—the feeling, the kiss, everything. Even Miaka never recognized the changes, never noticed it as they grew up.

He put the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled deep. Bitterness spread throughout his tongue. When he let go of the smoke, white wisps enveloped him. "It didn't make her stay." He whispered before he can control himself.

Taka sighed. "But maybe it's enough to make her come back."

"What?" Keisuke looked at him, eyes widening with surprise and curiosity. Questions appeared in his thoughts but he couldn't voice them out. Maybe he would never _ever _voice them out.

Taka laughed. "Stop smoking, it's time for dinner."

--

_Edited as of February 7, 2009 at 11:12pm by Slavedriver2008_

**Author's notes:** Everyone might be surprised that Keisuke smoked here. Well, the explanation is simple, he looks gorgeous when he smokes and it adds a badboy appeal—perfect in establishing his character for this piece. I also added some details and descriptions. Hope it reads better now.

Thanks to **Ayriel** who really took effort to go through this piece months back. And for **Dianapotter**, **Princess-of-doctors**, and **Hydra-Star**, thanks again! For those who have not written down their thoughts on this piece, please be a sweetheart and drop one. ;)


	2. Something between us

Second part of my experimental pairing! R&R please! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own FY, I'm just a fan of the great Yuu Watase.

--

**Chapter2: Something between us**

By Slavedriver2008

"I'm so glad you're back, Yui-chan, it's been so long…" Miaka hugged her bestfriend. Yui couldn't believe she was actually standing there, inhaling the air of Tokyo, staying for dinner in a typical Japanese home, hugging the friend she had not seen for more than 5 years. All her vexations during the trip faded. _Why was I so scared to go home? It feels so amazing to be back…_

"I'm glad to see you too, Miaka." Tears sprang from her eyes. "I'm home, finally." Her brown-haired friend sobbed and she could not help the sudden surge of emotions that filled her. Leaving pained her too, as a matter of fact, she never wanted to leave Tokyo. In her heart she knew she could study medicine in Japan. But an illicit emotion pushed her to choose Germany instead. Yui closed her eyes, tears stained her blushing cheeks.

"Wow, I guess I missed the drama here," Taka's voice brought the two girls back to reality. They separated and Yui dried her eyes. She smiled and turned to her bestfriend's husband, but nothing prepared her for the company behind him. She caught her breath. The dining room suddenly felt crowded.

_Keisuke…_

"Great! Let's eat, I'm starving." Miaka's voice rang in the dining room and she pulled Yui toward the table and had her seated. Yui smiled at Miaka, evading Keisuke's probing brown eyes. She focused on Miaka, the closest friend she ever had who had not changed, at least physically. Even with a son, she still looked beautiful, long brown locks lay on her back, and she still had the kindest smile Yui had ever seen.

Taka sat across her while Keisuke took the seat at her right. His closeness bothered her. As a matter of fact, she felt awkward. A memory lingered in her thoughts and as much as she wanted to forget it, it stayed—and its there, between them.

"How's Germany? Any German boyfriends?" Yui choked when Taka drew his attention to her. She looked at him, her face in a pinkish tinge.

"Taka! It's too early for that!" It was Miaka. "But really, Yui, have you been dating German men?" the brunette inquired, putting Yui in a much queasier state. Keisuke cleared his throat, not saying anything, Yui felt relieved he was not chiding in but she knew he was avidly listening.

'Well…I'm dating someone, he's half-Japanese. I don't know if he counts."

"How is he like?" Taka asked.

"Uhm…" Yui couldn't say anything. How can she possibly share she's dating someone who looked a hell lot like her fallen selfish twisted seishi? "Well…it's complicated…" She smiled.

"Complicated? How can it be complicated, Yui-chan?" Miaka asked, calling her in the pet name which reminded her of their childhood. "Are you marrying him?" Keisuke choked and Yui felt alarmed.

Now she really felt troubled. She hoped he was not there, beside her, listening to her confessions. His sudden appearance caught her off-guard. Of all the people she knew in Japan, Keisuke was the least she wanted to see again. She was not ready to see him yet, especially since they have unresolved issues between them in the past.

Yui sighed, there was no use hiding things that will eventually leak out. Wasn't that the reason she returned? To smooth everything out before settling down with Fritz? After the incident in the book, the two friends promised to tell each other everything. She decided to tell Miaka her plans with Fritz, hoping it will eventually reach him. That was the plan, but obviously, it was not working out.

Yui cleared her throat. "I'm not marrying anyone, at least not for now." Taka heaved a sigh and Yui eyed him suspiciously. _Does he know something…?_

"That's comforting to know, Yui-chan. I thought you're marrying without letting me meet him!" Miaka said, continuously munching the food on her plate. "But why did you come back Yui, why just now?"

"Medicine school is not really easy." Yui started, glad the conversation was leading somewhere else. "It was tiring and stressful, but it was fun, in an unexplainable way." She smiled, this time it reached her eyes.

"Do you have a license now?" Taka asked.

Yui shook her head. "That's one of the reasons why I came back; I'm taking the medical exams this year. I wanted to practice here, of course. It still feels different when you're in your home country…"

"That's wonderful Yui! You're staying for good, then!" it was Miaka.

"That's the initial plan." Yui smiled. Her gaze slowly drifted to the man on his right. He was still quiet. She sensed his uneasiness; instincts told her he too was surprised to see her for dinner. They were probably in the most uncomfortable situation right now.

"But you're still staying and that's wonderful!" Miaka said, happiness sketched over her face

"Miaka, how's…is it Toru?" Yui asked.

"He's already sleeping. He's already two and he eats so much!" Taka answered for his wife. Yui giggled.

"Like the mother," Yui said in the same instance Keisuke did. Her breath caught; the awkwardness that used to linger in the air hung heavier now. Taka laughed, teasing Miaka, shifting the attention from them. Yui joined him when Miaka tried to defend herself.

They were unchanged. They were still there, the four of them, in the same dining table, exchanging laughter and stories over Miaka's cooking. In the same exact position. Only their ages changed and the obvious tension between her and Keisuke, which was non-existent before. Before their emotions got out of control. Sometimes letting lose feelings was dangerous. And Yui promised to not make the same mistake she did 5 years ago.

Control. Yes, she had to be in control, if not of the environment, then at least of herself.

_--_

_Edited on September 13, 2009 by Slavedriver2008_

**Author's Notes:** I did some minor editings in this chapter, hope it turned out okay though. I finally know how to end this short story. I will post out the last chapter a few days from now. I didn't get too much reviews on the pairing. I guess not many fans like Yui and Keisuke (sigh). Oh well, it was a nice experiment for a first fic. Hope you enjoy the new fics that I will be publishing in the following weeks!


	3. Battling Emotions

R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own FY, I'm just a fan of the great Yuu Watase.

--

**Chapter3: Tension**

By Slavedriver2008

Keisuke swerved the steering wheel to the left, the car turned abruptly, tires screeched and left dark marks on the pavement. A thud came from the passenger's seat and a sound of pain from a familiar voice. He sighed and slowly looked at Yui from the sides of his eyes. She was straining to seat comfortably, her long golden locks were scattered all over her face.

"If you're trying to kill me Keisuke, can you not physically torture me?" Yui's voice came out sharp and irritated.

"Sorry, I didn't saw that car," Keisuke mumbled under his breath. "Quit complaining, I don't remember asking you to ride with me," He vented out afterwards. _Man, what's wrong with me? _The dinner ended up late. Miaka (and Taka) asked him to take Yui home since her apartment was a few blocks from his new house. He said yes, or course. _How can I say no? _

"Don't blame me if you're drifting away okay?" Yui said, obviously annoyed. "Stop thinking of me." Keisuke's cheeks burned. Yui was never the type who'd say such words. She was not confrontational. Most of all, she was not a tease.

"Whoever gave you that idea Hongo?" Keisuke hit back. "I don't go for flat girls!"

"Who's flat?!" the car swerved again, this time to the right. Yui's head hit the window, the sound was louder than the first. Keisuke saw her trembled, her hands covered her eyes. He sighed, _What have I done now? _It seemed everything was wrong in their situation.

Keisuke immediately parked the car in the nearest available space and concern filled him. He had hurt the woman beside him, at least not intentionally. _Woman? Did I just say woman? _Keisuke looked at Yui, still moaning in pain. She had changed _a lot_. Her hair was starkly longer now, her body more developed, and her voice more full. Keisuke had to admit that she was not flat at all. As a matter of fact, her curves were all in the right places. He had standards, especially in women's bodies—and Yui was over and above everything. She was…perfect.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching for her shoulder.

Yui didn't answer. He leaned closer, worry evident in his face. As he moved closer, her scent filled his senses and he felt intoxicated. The subtle scent of milk and chamomile lingered under his nose. She was wearing the same perfume. _And it still smelled amazing… _He remembered the same scent 5 years ago. _How can she be so different yet so unchanged?_

"Yeah, I'm okay," Yui groaned. "Thanks to you, I'll probably have a big bump on my head tomorrow." She turned to face him, blue eyes meeting hazel. A connection flared between them and Keisuke's breath caught. Her face was inches away. The perfume lingered between them, and the kiss, the kiss they shared filled his thoughts. He moved slowly toward her, warm breath came out from her slightly parted lips, welcoming him. Blood rushed to his head, his chest pounded unbelievably loud in his ears.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _Keisuke turned his head to see a policeman across the tinted screen. "Shit," he whispered and immediately opened the windows. "Is there something wrong, officer?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"As a matter of fact, yes." The officer pointed to a pole ahead of them where a familiar red sign with a crossed out letter P in the middle was painted. "Can I see your license please?" The officer demanded in a monotonous voice. Keisuke sighed and pulled out what the officer asked for.

"I'm really sorry, sir," he said. _Great, just great. I was close, so close... and now, I'm losing my license and paying a hefty amount to get it back. _

"What exactly happened?" the officer inquired making Keisuke shook his head. Would it matter?

"We're really sorry sir, you see I hit my head on the window and…" Yui explained, "…my boyfriend was so concerned, he didn't notice the 'No Parking' sign." Keisuke blushed, he didn't know how, but he did. Yui touched the bump on her head and the policeman nodded.

"Okay, I'm letting you go this time." He handed the license back and Keisuke took it abrutly. "Piece of advise, don't do anything naughty while you're parked illegally." The policeman smirked and walked away.

Keisuke heaved a sigh when the officer left and closed his eyes, he leaned on the seat, his head suddenly felt so heavy. _That was close_. Relief filled him but another image replaced his thoughts. _If he hadn't come too soon, I could have…_

"Snap out of it, Yuuki," Yui said. "It's not like this is the first time you got arrested."

"For your information, this is the first time I got arrested," he snapped back.

"Yeah right," Yui said, irritated. "I bet you always get caught making out with your girlfriend in this car."

Annoyed, Keisuke hastily started the engine and sped off. "You always bring that up don't you?" he asked, not taking his attention from the road. A few more streets and they'll be reaching her apartment. It's common for Taka to slap the "you-used-to-be-a-playboy" reason to his face, but it's a hell lot different when it's from _her_. "You don't understand anything."

"Really?" her voice tightened. She was mad, or at least beginning to be one. It was one of those instances when she got mad—and was the reason for it. "I understand everything perfectly well, Yuuki." She was about to say something more but stopped.

Her sudden silence frustrated him. "What's your problem?" She hated him. _And after all these years, she still hates me… _The idea pained him. Curse this woman for making him feel like the most pathetic scumbag in the world. If she cries now, Keisuke will never ever forgive himself. He always made her angry but he never made her cry. If she did, not in front of him. Never in front of him.

"You," Yui answered back. "You're my problem," she whispered hopelessly at the same time he stopped the car in front of her place. She covered her face, "God, I shouldn't have come back." It came out as a whisper, but Keisuke heard every word. She hastily took off the seatbelt and pushed the door open. In less than a minute, she was outside, walking away from him.

Keisuke watched her figure slowly disappear from view. He wanted to start the engine but his body felt otherwise. He stayed there, stuck. For years he waited, dreamed, imagined her in his arms, eventually marrying her at their age. He waited so long and after all these years, he had to see her walk away for the second time.

He loved her, it's a fact, an emotion he never gave the numerous women in his life. When he was in junior high, he never looked at the girls in his class because she had all of his attention. He patiently waited for the right time to confess his admiration. But the confession never came. She was Miaka's closest friend, they were like sisters. The fact made him realize the gap between them was not merely years—it was everything.

The day he realized she was not up for grabs was the day he started to look at other girls. Look too much. He dated others, flirted with them to divert his attention. There were times he brought home girls to simply make her jealous. But she never said anything, never did anything. Time went by and he was forced to bury his feelings. Seeing different girls became a habit. It was the only way to make him forget. After the incident in the book, the feelings emanated. It followed him, tugged at his heart.

She almost died, he almost lost her. He never wanted to lose her. All these years, he wanted her around, even though he could not touch her. When he mustered enough courage to tell her what he felt, it was too late. She was dating Tetsuya. This shocked him, maimed him, confirmed the idea that no matter what he do, he will never be good enough. And that fact still left a heavy blow on him.

Keisuke cursed the memories and for all the time left of him, he pushed the door open and walked the familiar path to her apartment. He needed her. That's the truth. He needed her because he loved her. Wasn't she the reason he bought a house that made him live almost below the poverty line? Wasn't this emotion the reason why he stayed single after she left?

_I've wasted too much time before, I'm not wasting my time anymore._

--

_Edited by Slavedriver2008 on September 13, 2009_


	4. The things left unsaid

I'm really not sure whether to end this happily or not. I mean, I like them together but this story doesn't seem to be working the way I wanted. I'd really appreciate reviews so R&R please! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own FY, I'm just a fan of the great Yuu Watase.

--

**Chapter4: The things left unsaid**

The moment she closed the door, Yui immediately went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and let the cold water wash through every part of her trembling body. She never thought she would lose her composure, not in front of him and not for the second time. She had always put up a wall between them. But tonight, the wall was almost gone. Almost.

_Keisuke. Keisuke. Keisuke. Keisuke. Keisuke. _She said his name over and over inside her head, hoping it would diminish its meaning. It always worked with 'I love you' (or in her case 'Ich Liebe Dich'), the more she said it, the more usual it becomes. The intensity dwindled. The feeling became common. Words became merely words. But Keisuke's case proved otherwise, the more she said it, the more she thought of him. And the more he was in her thoughts, the more attached she becomes.

Yes, she loved him. Even as children, she always looked forward to seeing him everytime she visits the Yuuki residence. She was waiting, waiting for him to notice and see her not as a child but a woman he could fall in love with. She wanted to go on a date with him, be kissed, and hear words that reflected her emotions.

Yui laughed, what a childish dream it was! She was Miaka's older stepbrother. He had so many girlfriends, she can't remember if there was a time when he was single. She was too young for him. There were so many reasons. She remembered counting them at night and evaluating whether a relationship was possible or not. She settled on the age gap, it would have to be important for Keisuke. But still, he was a player.

She cursed. She studied hard, diverted her attention from that unrequited love. After the incident in the book, she started to think of him again. All the concern he gave her and his warm treatment rekindled a flame inside her. It revived the old love she had been hiding for years. Finally, he noticed her. But it must have been a joke. He got involved with one of his students, a girl named Mayo who used to be in love with Taka. She was so mad. _How can he choose a girl three years younger than I am?_

So she dated Keisuke's best friend, Tetsuya, to get back at him. She used him to make him jealous. Tetsuya loved her, but she couldn't return it. Tetsuya thought one of her seishis was the reason why she could not open herself to him. He never knew it was someone closer to him. Dense as he was, Keisuke never noticed the battling emotions in her heart.

She hated herself for that. She hated herself for using Tetsuya. She hated herself for loving Keisuke. She decided to study in Germany. She wanted to start a new life. Japan hurt her. It reminded her of things she cannot have, and memories that haunted her to this very day. But even after she left Tokyo, Keisuke would still appear in his thoughts.

Before she left for Germany, Keisuke kissed her. And told her to stay.

Any lovesick woman would have done what he asked for. She was still lovesick then, but she was in the state for so long she felt nauseous about it.

"_How can you kiss me when your girlfriend is in another room?" Yui asked, her lips still swollen. She can still taste his lips, trace the lazy movements of his tongue inside her mouth._

"_Yui…" Keisuke stifled. His eyes were soft and his gaze, intense. "Don't leave…"_

"_What?" Yui trembled. She wanted to hear those words for so long. But now, now that she heard it, she felt stupid. Logic got the better of her, Mayo and Tetsuya were in another room, busy watching a horror movie with Miaka and Taka. And there they were, in the kitchen, struggling to control the sudden surge of emotions that swept over them. Only, Keisuke was doing such a lousy way of controlling himself. "You're crazy."_

"_Yes, I'm crazy," he whispered. "I need you Yui, please don't…don't leave." He pulled her close and wrapped her inside his arms. "We'll figure everything out…I promise." Yui's defenses crumbled. She closed her eyes. She wanted to stay inside his arms. She wished tomorrow would not come and she won't leave. Maybe she can cancel her flight. There was no reason to leave, after all. Everything she needed was in Tokyo, and Keisuke was at the center of it. _Please say…please say you love me…

"_I'd rather not have you than not see you anymore, Yui." Her eyes opened. "If you want to be with Tetsuya, its fine by me. Just stay…" Anger filled her. He still misunderstood everything. _How can he be so dense?_ She pulled away._

"_No. It's too late Keisuke, I've made up my mind." Without waiting for his response, she grabbed the bag of popcorn and headed toward the closed room where the others stayed._

Yui stopped the shower and slowly slid underwater. She still felt stupid in front of Keisuke. She was sure she no longer loved him. She was in love with someone else now. _Someone who looks so much like Nakago…_

She smiled and decided she will no longer think of old loves. She will think of Fritz, a writer she met in Berlin. They have been dating for almost 4 years. Before she left Germany, he dropped hints that he wanted to settle down and get married. Once she returned, Yui will ask him herself, if only to repay the love and kindness he gave her.

He was very different from her seishi. Although they have the same face, they have different personalities. He was warm and expressive and loving. There were times when he would sit still and say nothing, but he made up for it by being sweet. With the water washing over her body, she tried to imagine him, the way he kissed her and the way he lazily whispered verses in her ear. _You are, my heart's heart, my spirit's guide..._

Keisuke's face appeared in her thoughts. She choked and hurriedly stood up from lying in the bathtub. She shook the water away with a towel and put on a white lingerie. What an image to ruin her thoughts! Annoyed, she pulled a bathrobe and after wearing it, pulled a blower and dried her long hair. She was half-way through when the doorbell rang. Her hand stiffened.

She sat there and waited. The doorbell rang again, this time longer. _Don't' open it…Don't… By r_eflex, she stood up and walked toward the door. _No, it can't be Keisuke, what would he need at this time? _It took a while before she mustered the courage to open the door—only to close it again. Keisuke pushed it open and entered her apartment abruptly. She stood numb as he closed the door and met her gaze.

With heart on her throat, Keisuke walked toward her and leaned down to meet her lips.

--

_Edited on September 14, 2009 by Slavedriver2009_

**Author's Notes: **I added some small details. Just hope it worked. :) And don't forget to tell me what you think about them. I really really really want to know if I'm the only one who likes their pairing.

_You are my heart's hear, my spirit's guide_ – taken from **The Blue Flower** by Penelope Fitzgerald, one of the most romantic novels I've read in the last 10 years.


	5. Before the Morning After

This will be the last part of this one-shot fic. I intended it to be like a short story but I guess I wrote it badly, you see there isn't any (heart-stopping) climax in this one. I also wanted to finish this since I'm writing another story and I don't want this piece nibbling on my nerves while I think of a plot for another piece. I hope you like my shorty Yui-Keisuke fic, though I didn't get that much reviews (sigh). Also, this story started because I want to explore what two characters would do if they have only one night to be together (something ala **Before Sunrise)**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yui and Keisuke, their rights are solely to the great Yuu Watase. I did think of the plot though and as far as I know, it's original. nn

--

**Before the Morning After**

By Slavedriver2008

Keisuke rolled golden locks between his fingers, memorizing the softness of each strand. It was a wonderful night and it was a wonderful dream. But at 3 a.m., it was almost over. A few more hours and the sun will rise, dissipating the remnants of what happened between them. He will be loosing her for good. He knew that fact the moment his lips touched hers. The instant her body yielded to him, Keisuke knew.

She had his back to him, strands of her hair flow on her back. She was awake, like him, not moving, waiting. He lifted his hand to finger the semicircle marks of his teeth on her pale shoulders. Yui shifted, alarmed by the sudden warmth. But he did not take his hand away. Instead, he continued to brush through the length of her perfectly-toned shoulders to the softness of her arms. He slid between her fingers and moved his naked body toward her, embracing her. One last embrace before everything faded.

Yui stayed unmoving, unmindful of the teeming sadness in his heart. He crouched to smell her nape. Her newly-washed hair smelled of flowers with a tinge of sweat. He tried to remember every part of her body, every movement of her beautiful mouth, every smell, everything to remember the night. He will leave. But she had to tell him first.

"Yui…" he called, asking her to tell him what to do. _Just don't ask me to leave yet…Please just a little longer…_

Yui trembled as his fingers touched her shoulder and traced the length of her arms. His body came closer, sending various sensations within her. But heaviness came as well. He will leave. She let him touch her, let him know what she hid all these years. She gave herself, wholeheartedly, without restraint, without the least hesitation.

She still loved him. And even if he leaves, she would still feel the same.

Tears swelled her eyes as his warm breath reached her nape. It rolled down at the sides of her eyes to the pillow when he called her. She wanted to answer him, tell him to stay. But she can't. They both knew why. She swallowed hard.

"Keisuke…It's time…" she uttered clearly, coldly. He sighed, forced to do something against his will. He left the embrace and she momentarily felt cold. She didn't turn to see him sit on the bed and turned to her one last time. She continued to cry silently as he put on his clothes and left the room. He closed the door slowly, and she heard his footsteps fade into the stillness of the coming day.

"Keisuke…" she called but it came out as a whisper. Silence answered her, deafening.

_**There's always something in the way…**_

_Keisuke pushed her to the bed and she let him take off her clothes, one by one it fell to the floor, baring her. Yui's heart was filled with happiness, her body teemed with anticipation. She shook off all the reasons why they should not do this. And instead, she focused on him, his body, his hardness, his burning skin against hers. Keisuke moved, not slowly, not with urgency, just enough to send her moaning and arching to his hands and mouth. Each touch burned her and she let it consumed her very being. She moved with him in a dance they never tried before, but something their hearts have created. _

_**There's always something getting through…**_

_Her body yielded to him in the way she knew how. He supported her, cradled her into his arms. Closer. Come closer. It was amazing how their bodies fitted perfectly, like a part of a puzzle that had finally been completed. Complete. That's what she felt when he entered her. And as they sway to the desires of their hearts, Yui knew her life with him had just begun. She opened her eyes at the thought. Was she thinking of being with him for good? _

_**But it's not me, it's you, it's you…**_

"_I love you…" Keisuke whispered, his breathing unstable as he lied on top of her. "Yui…" he started and tears filled her eyes. He said it with so much longing, as if each word freed something within him. "I need you…I love you so much…"_

_**Sometimes ignorance rings through…**_

Yui closed her eyes. It was achingly wondrous—the night, his words, his love. Why hadn't she realized it before? What if Keisuke did love her? What if she was just thinking of herself too much she never noticed?

_**But hope is not in what I know…**_

She stood up from bed and rummaged through her things, looking for her phone. She dialed a familiar number, waited as it got connected, waited until it started to ring. A voice answered, an answering machine. Her eyes filled with tears again, this time it was not because of sadness.

_**It's not in me, it's in you, it's in you…**_

"Fritz…" she started, her voice trembling. "It's Yui. I'm in Tokyo right now. Sorry I didn't call earlier." She tasted tears but she continued speaking, sobbing in between. "I called because…well…" She bit her lip. "I can't go back. I can't marry you…" She cried. "I'm sorry…" She pushed the end button and hurriedly put on what her hands first reached.

_**It's all I know…**_

In her robes, she ran toward the door and hurriedly went out of her apartment, unmindful of the coldness in the air on that winter day. She leaned on the rail and looked down. Snow fell gently on the ground. She saw Keisuke walking toward his car.

_**It's all I know…**_

"Keisuke!" she called at the top of her voice. He turned to her and surprise filled him. "Come back!" she called, her voice breaking into tears.

_**It's all I know…**_

Keisuke looked up and saw her, not in her most pleasant state, but equally beautiful. Come back, she said, and happiness filled him. A snowflake landed on his nose. It was cold and beautiful, like her. She dashed from the rail toward the stairs. He instinctively ran upward, back to her apartment. She asked him to come back. She changed her mind. She chose him.

_**I found peace when I'm confused…**_

They met at the third floor of the building. She stopped, breathing heavily, waiting for him. He bridged the remaining steps that separated them. Panting, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close, her face a few inches away. He fingered the thin cloth of robe that covered her body. She felt cold against him.

_**I find hope when I'm let down not in me, me…**_

"You're cold," he whispered, pulling her closer to the embrace. Yui was shivering. His heart beats wildly on his chest as he pulled her closer, sharing the heat of his body with hers. She looked at him with love. Was it really love?

_**In you, it's in you…**_

"I don't care." Yui stood on her toes and planted an immediate kiss on his still panting lips. "You're here. You'll keep me warm," she whispered. He leaned down and kissed her, her mouth opened to him and they shared the most breathtaking kiss. Her hands cling to his neck, and as the kiss went deeper, she clasped his hair between her fingers.

_**I hope to lose myself for good…**_

They were breathing heavily when they parted, his hand stroked her back, tracing her spine. His eyes looked into her, happiness sketched over her face. "I love you," he whispered and her eyes dilated. She smiled. Keisuke smiled back, unable to keep the happiness that filled him.

_**I hope to find it in the end not in me, me…**_

"And I love you," she replied, softly, meaning each word. He laughed. It was the first time she said the words and it sounded right. He waited for so long. He leaned down to meet her lips for another searing kiss. Her hand covered his mouth and she bit her lip. "Can we go to my apartment first?" He laughed again.

_**In you, in you is all I know, is all I know, is all I know…**_

"Okay, but once we do, I'm not going to stop," Keisuke warned, making Yui blush harder. "I'm gonna show you why I'm such a heartthrob," he said naughtily. Yui slapped his shoulder, a smile still on her lips. He pulled her hand and treaded the way to her apartment. They stayed there for the whole day, in each other's arms, without a care in the world.

_**In you, in you, it's in you, in you…**_

--

_Edited on September 14, 2009 by Slavedriver2008_

**Author's Notes:** I initially intended a sad ending but I realized I wanted them to be happy. And besides, I don't feel like writing another Yui-Keisuke fic. The song is titled **You** by **Switchfoot**. I think it's perfect for the scene, though I'm not familiar with the rules for writing songfics. Also, you have to listen to the song as the lyrics aren't that clear. Sorry, I had to include it in the story but I hope you liked it. And don't forget to review.


End file.
